


Something To Do

by siriuslywinchester



Series: J-Mag [6]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslywinchester/pseuds/siriuslywinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jenson has missed kevin over the summer break, but a text requesting they meet up sends him into a panic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something To Do

**Author's Note:**

> yes i kind of gave up half way through this.

Jenson's phone buzzed on the table beside him. He'd just arrived at the Technology centre, ready for the meeting with his engineers that would begin the second half of the season. It had been a fun summer break, though he'd missed seeing Kevin everyday, but he was looking forward to getting back to work with the team.

He glanced down at his phone and saw a text from his partner. It was common knowledge with the team that Kevin and Jenson were an item, but they'd been asked to keep displays of affection to a minimum whilst on team business. It wasn't like they were constantly touching and kissing one another, but sometimes they couldn't help themselves and they'd been caught in cupboards and secluded spots of garages a few too many times for Ron's liking.

_Meet me at the beach we had our first date at 7. I have something important I want to do._

Jenson stared at the words, his heart racing. He'd noticed that Kevin had been acting strangely in their calls lately. Kevin had been in Denmark and Jenson had spent the summer in Italy so their only communications had been via skype. Jenson had noticed that Kevin seemed quite needy in a lot of the calls, questioning Jenson about how much he loved loved him and telling him that couldn't imagine spending the rest of his life without him.

The words made Jenson panic. ' _Something important I want to do_ '. Was this good or bad? Was this Kevin dumping him? Surely not, he'd seemed so obsessed over the break.

Jenson's breath caught as another thought entered his mind.

"Oh my God," he said out loud, climbing to his feet and leaving the meeting room without excusing himself.

He dashed out of the center and into the car park, breaking into a run until he reached his car and sat in the drivers seat. He sent a quick 'OK' reply and started the ignition ready to drive home.

'He's going to propose,' Jenson thought to himself, 'That's what all the questions were about over summer. To see if I loved him enough. Oh shit.'

Jenson's mind raced as he drove back to his apartment, parking the car on the drive before dashing into his home and to the bedroom. Looking at his watch, he'd have to set off in just over half an hour if he was to make it to the beach in time. He flung his wardrobe doors opened and tried to find an appropriate outfit. He wanted to look good if he was going to be proposed to, so he pulled out a suit that he consider smart casual and quickly changed.

Looking at himself in the mirror, Jenson couldn't help but think 'smart casual' was the wrong description. It was essentially just a smart suit that he'd worn a few times before, and therefore now considered casual. He decided at the last moment to add a bow tie and then raced back out to his car to head to the beach.

It was a long and lonely drive to the coast and Jenson's mind was racing the entire of the journey. What would he say when Kevin asked him? Should he act surprised? Would shouting 'YES' and diving onto the Dane be too much? Would a simple 'Sure' and a shrug of the shoulders be too little? He'd always imagined that he was the 'man' of the relationship - the one that would do the asking when the time came. He'd never really considered how difficult finding an appropriate response would be.

When Jenson finally pulled up at the car park, it reminded him of the last time he'd been there - nervous with anticipation of their first date and excited to finally be alone with Kevin. The nerves were back now as he climbed from the car and started the decent down the pathway that led through the dunes and onto the beach.

The sands were empty but for one lone figure, sat some way down the bay. Jenson could tell it was Kevin even from a distance. His light blonde hair fluttered in the cool breeze and he was leaning back on his arms the way that he had done on their first date. 

Jenson felt stupidly over-dressed now, noticing that Kevin was wearing jeans and a loose white t-shirt, sitting on an old blanket with his flip-flops discarded on the sand beside him. He quickly unfastened his tie and stuffed it into his jacket pocket, undoing his top few buttons to look more casual. Lastly, he removed his shoes and socks and headed out across the beach to join his boyfriend.

When he finally reached Kevin's spot, he noticed there was a picnic basket beside the blanket. Perhaps Kevin had just wanted to meet up for one last moment of privacy before the hectic second half of the season began. Jenson dropped his shoes beside Kevin's and knelt down on the blanket, smiling a greeting to the Dane as he made himself comfy and removed his suit jacket.

Kevin waited for Jenson to settle and look up at him before raising and eyebrow and dropping his eyes meaningfully to the suit that his boyfriend was wearing.

"A little over dressed for a date on the beach aren't you?" he asked, a cheeky glint in his eyes.

"Well, I... I thought... I," Jenson stammered trying to find an excuse for his attire, "I wasn't sure what to wear."

Kevin laughed, his eyes lighting up as Jenson's cheeks flushed red.

"At least you look handsome," he said, dragging the picnic basket onto the blanket between them, "I made some food. And then... Well it's not important but. I have something to say. We'll eat first."

Jenson's heart began to pound in his chest as Kevin pulled food from the basket and placed it on the blanket between them. He said it wasn't important now, but the text had said it was. Had Kevin changed his mind? Maybe he'd just said it was important to get Jenson to turn up and really he just wanted a picnic and some alone time.

He tried to relax as he tucked into one of the many sandwiches that filled one of the plates and made appreciative noises for Kevin's effort with making them. Kevin ate slowly, watching Jenson the whole time and smiling every time they made eye contact. It seemed like the picnic lasted forever and Jenson was beginning to think he'd never find out what Kevin had planned, until the Dane finally dropped his empty plate onto the blanket and shuffled closer to Jenson.

He reached out, clasping Jenson's hand between in fingers as he began to speak. Jenson's heart rate was racing and he was struggling to concentrate, trying to make sure he breathed properly _and_ listened at the same time as the Dane spoke.

"I missed you over the break," Kevin said, stroking the back of Jenson's hand with his thumb, "It was a nice break, but it would have been better if I could have spent it with you."

Jenson smiled, wanting to lean in and kiss his boyfriend, but the Dane spoke again before he had chance.

"I know we spoke on skype but it wasn't the same," he continued sadly, "That's why I invited you here. So we could spend a bit of time together. I know it's not quite the same as the beaches we both holidayed on, but we can pretend."

Kevin looked up and grinned at Jenson, his fingers still clutching the Brits.

"And this was where we had our first date," Kevin continued, "So it only seemed right to be here. Not that it matters where we are, because just being with you is enough to make me happy."

As Kevin finished his sentence, he slid his hand into the pocket of his shorts, his fingers grasping for something inside. Jenson's heart was beating so fast that he thought it might explode from his chest as Kevin shuffled onto his knees in front of Jenson.

"I just wanted to say to your face that I love you more than I've ever loved anyone before," he said, his face tingeing pink, "When I first joined McLaren you were like a big brother to me. You helped me find my feet and get used to life in the UK and I looked up to you. Now I know that I never want to live without you and spending summer break apart made me realise that more than anything."

Jenson smiled, wanting to speak but having no idea what to say. He adored Kevin - as much as Kevin was saying and more - but he was useless with words and he knew he'd only fluff up whatever he was going to say if he tried, so he let Kevin continue.

"I..." Kevin began again, shuffling forwards so that their knees were touching and turning Jenson's palm upwards with the hand he was holding it with, "I just... wanted to give you this."

Jenson's breath caught as Kevin held whatever he had pulled from his pocket over his hand and smiled shyly up at him. Was _this_ the moment? He needed to find his voice soon or Kevin would think something was wrong, but Jenson had never been so nervous and excited in all his life.

Kevin opened his fingers and dropped the contents of his pocket into Jenson's hand. The Brit glanced down, feeling something heavy drop into his palm and immediately burst into laughter.

He'd expected to see a ring sat in his open hand, but what he saw was a perfect shell, still slightly sandy, with a piece of shoe string tied around it to make it into a necklace.

Jenson was laughing so hard that tears began to stream from his eyes and he couldn't catch his breath enough to speak. Kevin was staring at him with a confused expression on his face which only made Jenson laugh harder. 

He couldn't tell if his laughter was hiding relief or disappointment, but he was struggling to stop and he knew that Kevin probably wasn't expecting his gift to be so hilarious.

"Sorry," he managed to gasp out between laughs, "I'm so sorry. Thank you."

Kevin raised his eyebrow again as Jenson wiped tears of laughter from his cheek, only to crack up again and more tears replace them.

"You're... welcome?" Kevin replied, not sounding completely sure, but struggling not to star laughing himself, "I... didn't think it was that funny, but I'm glad it amused you. It's... a holiday gift."

The Dane grinned, unable to stop himself and the smile eventually turned into laughter. Something about Jenson's uncontrollable giggle fit was amusing and even though he didn't understand the joke, Kevin couldn't help but laugh too. 

Kevin took the necklace from Jenson's hand and, both of them still laughing, tied it around his boyfriends neck, letting the shell hang loosely against the skin that showed under Jenson's unbuttoned shirt.

"It suits you," he said, nodding his approval, before they both creased up with laughter again.

\-----

It was several hours - and many giggle fits - later when they finally noticed it had grown dark and they packed up the picnic and left the beach.

As they reached the car park, both aching from laughing so much, Kevin turned to Jenson.

"What was so funny about the necklace?" he asked, deciding he couldn't go home without finding out what was so funny, "I know it was pretty crap but it wasn't _that_ funny, was it?"

Jenson grinned again and Kevin could tell he was trying not to laugh again.

"Actually," Jenson started, a giggle bursting through his lips, "I... Well you said you wanted to tell me something important, yea?"

Kevin nodded, waiting patiently while Jenson laughed again.

"Well... I thought you were going to propose," he explained, "That's why I wore a suit."

Jenson giggled again, but stopped when he glanced over at Kevin. 

The Dane had gone bright red and was staring at his feet.

"Kev?" Jenson said, all laughter disappearing as his boyfriend looked up with a sheepish grin.

The Dane held his shoes in his hand and he turned them over so that Jenson could see one of them had a black leather shoe string missing. The lace on the other shoe matched the string that was now tied around his neck.

"Well," Kevin replied, his face reddening more, "I... I kind of was going to, but... Well I left the ring at home and I didn't realise until I got here, so I thought I'd just pretend I'd bought you a gift from my holiday and improvised with a shell that I found on the sand and my shoe string."


End file.
